debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of the Winds)
|-|Hero's Outfit= |-|Regular Outfit= Summary |-|Wind Waker=The Link in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass is the fifth Link appearing in The Legend of Zelda series, and the first Link chronologically in the Adult Timeline branch. Link appeared similar to the Four Swords and The Minish Cap incarnation with blonde hair, dark eyes and an infantile face. After the valleys of ancient Hyrule are flooded in a deluge, Ganondorf's power is mysteriously tamed for ages before his dark energy begins to be felt over the Great Sea. Link lives on Outset Island on the Great Sea, the region above Hyrule after it was flooded by the gods to prevent Ganondorf from conquering it. Link is given the green tunic and hat on his birthday to commemorate the Hero of Time, but an attack by the Helmaroc King in which his sister is kidnapped starts him on a whirlwind adventure. Link quickly sets sail and acquires the King of Red Lions in his quest to recover Aryll after she is kidnapped by the Helmaroc King and taken to the Forsaken Fortress. Instead of simply rescuing his sister, Link is drawn into a sequence of events that eventually puts the fate of all the islands of the Great Sea in his hands. Once again, Ganon has appeared with limited power. Link is pulled into the conflict between the island inhabitants and Ganondorf's increasing presence as he, with the help of the Wind Waker, races to recapture the ancient power of the Triforce and the Master Sword before Ganondorf's true power is realized. Eventually, the King of Red Lions sees fit to grant Link the title Hero of Winds in honor of his ongoing struggle with the forces of evil. In the final showdown Link defeats Ganondorf for good, stabbing him in the head with the Master Sword. The King of Hyrule's wish with the Triforce was to give Link and Princess Zelda a future, and at the end of the game they set out to find a new land to be the next kingdom after Hyrule. |-|Phantom Hourglass=The events of Phantom Hourglass takes place months after Ganon's defeat at the end of The Wind Waker. Link is a child sailing with Tetra and her crew in search of the Ghost Ship. When they find it, Tetra jumps aboard but is kidnapped, so Link goes after her but instead falls into the sea. Link is awakened on Mercay Island by a fairy, and they set out on a journey to find Tetra. Link and Ciela traverse the World of the Ocean King, rescuing the Spirits of the Ocean King and Tetra, and forging the Phantom Sword which can slay Bellum, the devil behind all this misfortune. At the end of the game, Oshus returns Link, Tetra, and Linebeck to their world, thanking them for their help. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, 2-C with Light Arrows | Low 2-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend Of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Hero of the Winds, Reincarnation of the Hero of Time, Hylian Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Defeated Ganondorf in combat, who is superior to Zant who warped the twilight realm.), '''Low Macroverse level with Light Arrows (Light Arrows have been used to harm Yuga Ganon) | Macrocosmic level+ '(Defeated Bellum, the latter of who defeated the Ocean king in battle who can manipulate the Realm of the Ocean King) 'Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D as a triforce user | 3-D, 4-D 'with Lokomo Sword 'Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Moves slightly faster then his human self) | Sub-Relativistic '(Should be superior to BOTW Link) 'Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable '''(Could react to & fight Ganondorf who could dodge light arrows. Should be superior to BOTW Link) | '''MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class T '(Can lift stone statues many times his size) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ '| '''Macrocosmic+ ' '''Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''| '''Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: High (Journeyed across several dungeons and across the Great Sea. Fought several of Ganondorf's Phantom's and Puppets before fighting Ganon himself) Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Kilometers with Bow and Arrow, Thousands of Kilometers when controlling the flow of the winds | Extended Melee Range, around Hundreds of meters with bow and arrow Powers and Abilities: |-|Wind Waker= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Information Analysis (With the Hero's charm, Link can see into one's soul), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Arrows, he can freeze the hottest flames), Fire Manipulation (With fire arrows he can melt the coldest ice), Light Manipulation (With light arrows), Wind Manipulation(With the Wind Waker Link can control the very directions of the wind), Weather Manipulation & Teleportation (Can harness the powers of the cyclones to teleport instantaneously around the ocean), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can harm and kill ghosts.), Mind Manipulation (With the command melody), Time Manipulation (The Wind Waker can change from night to day and vice versa), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Limited Flight (With the Deku Leaf he can fly across currents), Precognition (Can tell when an attack is coming and parry in time), Levitation (Can walk on air with the tingle tuner), Forcefield Creation (Tingle tuner creates a shield around Link that protects him from enemies), Invulnerability (With magic armor Link is immune to all attacks and will only lose rupees when hit), Fate Manipulation (With the triforce shards), Attack Reflection (With the mirror shield), Resurrection (With fairies), Paralysis Inducement (With boomerang), Resistance to Intense Heat (Was inside of a volcano for the majority of the first dungeon), Extreme Cold (Can travel through very cold areas), Absorption (Hero's Shield cannot be absorbed by Like-Like's), Time Manipulation (Can move in stopped time), Sealing, Soul Manipulation, & Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions. All triforce users are unaffected by the affects of the Twilight Realm) - Master Sword= Has the Master Sword, which gives him: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation - Triforce of Courage= Has the Triforce of Courage which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation }} |-| Phantom Hourglass= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Statistics Amplification & Fire Manipulation (With Leaf), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Paralysis Inducement (With boomerang), Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Lifeforce Absorption Standard Equipment: |-|Wind Waker= - Weapons= Swords *'Hero's Sword:' The Hero's Sword is given to Link by Orca on Outset Island. It is the main sword he uses before gaining the Master Sword. It is also seen again after he puts it back on the pedestal. *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. Shields *'Hero's Shield:' Shield passed down by his grandmother. It bears a slight resemblance to the Hylian Shield once used by the Hero of Legend. The Shield is sturdy and provides adequate protection against most attacks, although its flimsy appearance is mocked by Tetra. Despite this, the Hero's Shield will not burn upon contact with fire like most wooden Shields. It is also stated to be the Hylian Shield which is invulnerable. It can also not be absorbed by like-like's. *'Mirror Shield:' It is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. - Equipment= *'Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes in an arc, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. Phantom Hourglass has a version where Link guides its initial path. The version in Wind Waker can target a five things before thrown to home onto it. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. They fire arrows with fire magic and ice arrows with ice magic. Light arrows kill evil. *'Skull Hammer:' Slow but powerful weapon that pound things into the ground and destroy obstacles in the way. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store bottled items. He has a plethora of them. They can also reflect attacks. *'Hookshot:' It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in, or drag Link to them. *'Deku Leaf:' A magical leaf that grows in size if needed. It can be used to create a large gust of wind if flapped, or even to glide in the air if used as a parachute. *'Wind Waker:' It can be used to change the direction of the wind, summon teleporting cyclones, change the time of day, or even possess things and people. *'Grappling Hook:' An item used to grapple onto things and swing from place to place. It can also be used to steal items from enemies. It can also redirect attacks. *'Telescope:' Allows Link to see far. *'Picto Box:' Allows Link to take pictures. *'All-Purpose Bait:' Used to lure fish out of their hiding spots. *'Hyoi Pear:' Used to attract seagulls which then Link can control. *'Swift Sail:' Used to attack to small boats or ships, passively changes the wind to the direction the user wants to go. - Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores his life. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. *'Boko Baba Seed:' A collectible used to make blue potions. *'Red Chu Jelly:' A collectible used to make red potions. *'Green Chu Jelly:' A collectible used to make green potions. *'Blue Chu Jelly:' A collectible used to make blue potions. *'Joy Pendant:' A collectible used to give to a teacher in exchange for extra items. *'Golden Feather:' A collectible that can help obtain and orange rupee and a piece of heart. *'Skull Necklace:' A collectible used to obtain a treasure chart. *'Knight's Crest:' A collectible used to learn the Hurricane Spin. - Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. *'Green Potion:' Restores Link’s magic. *'Blue Potion:' Does both. Other Bottled Items *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Link or revives him if he dies. *'Elixir Soup:' A soup given to Link by his grandmother. It completely restores his health and magic, and doubles his strength until he gets takes damage. *'Forest Firefly:' Used to upgrade the picto box. *'Forest Water:' A mystical, life-giving water that exists only within the Forest Haven. The water is the only thing keeping the Forest Haven, the Koroks, and the Great Deku Tree alive. Used to revive wilted plants and trees. Turns back into normal water in 30 minutes. *'Bottled Water:' Used to restore withered bomb flowers. - Wearables= Clothes *'Magic Armor:' A suit of armor that renders him immune to damage as long as he has a steady supply of either magic or money to feed it. Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' Increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. *'Iron Boots:' A pair of incredibly heavy and magnetic boots. They make him heavier and make him sink into water. Masks *'Hero’s Charm:' A charmed mask that allows Link to analyze the soul of the enemy to read their health. }} |-|Phantom Hourglass= - Weapons= Swords *'Oshus's Sword:' A sword from Oshus that Link gets at the beginning of the adventure. It is the same as other beginning swords. *'Phantom Sword:' The Phantom Sword is another Force empowered sword, but this one has Link resist soul attacks and life force absorption and is imbued with the power to control time. Shields *'Shield of Antiquity:' Shield passed down by his grandmother. It bears a slight resemblance to the Hylian Shield once used by the Hero of Legend. The Shield is sturdy and provides adequate protection against most attacks, although its flimsy appearance is mocked by Tetra. Despite this, the Hero's Shield will not burn upon contact with fire like most wooden Shields. It is also stated to be the Hylian Shield which is invulnerable. It can also not be absorbed by like-like's. - Equipment= *'Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes in an arc, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. Phantom Hourglass has a version where Link guides its initial path. The version in Wind Waker can target a five things before thrown to home onto it. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bombchu:' A bomb shaped like a mouse. It can be placed and it moves on its own until it either hits something or its fuse runs out, in which it explodes. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. *'Hammer:' Slow but powerful weapon that pound things into the ground and destroy obstacles in the way. *'Grappling Hook:' An item used to grapple onto things and swing from place to place. It can also be used to steal items from enemies. It can also redirect attacks. *'Fishing Rod:' Used to catch fish. *'Phantom Hourglass:' It allows Link to stop time for 6 seconds. - Helpers= *'Ciela:' The Spirit of Time and Courage. Fully powered with the courage gems, Ciela bestows Link the power to perform sword beams. She can also produce phantom spheres allowing Link to stop time for 6 seconds. *'Leaf:' The Spirit of Power. Fully powered with the power gems, Leaf ignites Link's sword with fire and quadruples his attack power, this allows him to harm foes that were originally invulnerable and stun phantoms. He can even harm enemies that are naturally resistant to fire with this sword. *'Neri:' The Spirit of Wisdom. Fully powered with the wisdom gems, Neri bestows Link protection to where he will take a 1/4th of the damage he'd originally take. In addition, Link's Shield can deflect stronger attacks. - Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores his life. - Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. *'Purple Potion:' Heals Link and revives him if he falls in battle. It can also releases a wave of powerful energy. *'Yellow Potion:' Completely heals link and renders him invincible for a limited period of time. }} Intelligence: Genius in combat (Mastered techniques right after being told them, has natural abilities such as parrying.) Weaknesses: One of the younger and less experienced Links. Key: Wind Waker | Phantom Hourglass Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Star King) - Kirito's profile (Both at tier 4 and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Link (Termina) - Link's profile (Both were at Low 2-C, Powers and Abilities were composited, Fate Manipulation was disabled for Wind Waker Link) Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Information Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Wind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Petrification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Magic Users Category:Links